<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FFXIVWrite 2020 by Loupmont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243539">FFXIVWrite 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont'>Loupmont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Animal Death, Animal Sacrifice, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Coeurls, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Derogatory Language, Drinking, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Please check the description or note in the chapter before reading them, Rituals, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, Sexist Language, Skinning, Spoilers, Suicide, poacher gets what's coming to him, ritual suicide, wearing someone's skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my fics for FFXIVWrite 2020 featuring my original characters, some NPCs, and my WoL Rex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/X'rhun Tia, Sidurgu Orl/Thancred Waters, Thancred Waters/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, X'rhun Tia/Original Character(s), X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G'kayah hunts down a coeurl poacher. This chapter contains graphic violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life amongst the coeurl was relaxing, therapeutic even. Considering he had nowhere else to go at this point, G'kayah was thankful that he even had a place to go. This was not the time to think of that – he was caught in deadly combat with the leader of a group of coeurl poachers, and he was losing.<br/>
A male Miqo'te loomed above him, hands around his throat, throttling the life out of him. The steady thrumming of the blood in his head clouded all else, even the effort of his struggle for life. His hands frantically clawed at the chest of his would-be killer, who laughed at his valiant effort.<br/>
“Keep struggling, lad. Not much you can do now.”<br/>
G'kayah kept digging in with the claws on one of his hands, whilst the other hand searched. Desperately grasping for anything at all...aha!<br/>
“Just accept your – urgk!”<br/>
The poacher reared, his own skinning knife jammed into his breast and quivering with each beat of his heart. G'kayah kicked his foe in the stomach to knock him back further, now that he was finally free. He scrambled back, narrowing his eyes as he waited for the telltale movement that indicated life.<br/>
Nothing.<br/>
The coeurl-kin Miqo'te grasped the knife from the poacher's chest and got to work. He lifted the hide and laid it out on a rock, then began his work in tanning and preserving it. He worked tirelessly into the night, into the dawn, to create an article of clothing that would intimidate other would-be poachers that approached his found family.</p><p>*</p><p>Days later, rumours rilled through the island of Vylbrand, radiating out from Costa Del Sol. Rumours of a murderer lurking in a known coeurl cave, with a supernatural bond that allowed him to beset the beasts on unfortunate hunters. He would be known by the skin he donned, not of a beast but of a man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsolmon learns how to dance. No warnings for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, no, no! Gently move your hips. Gently!”</p><p>The tone, harsh and commanding, intimidated Tsolmon. She lowered her head, ashamed and trying to hide. Her dancing instructor, a harsh Qalli woman by the name of Erdene, had been hired by Sidurgu so she could teach his daughter the dances of the world. Even when berating the young woman, Erdene still had a hint of a melody to her voice.</p><p>“Like this?” Tsolmon gently swayed her hips in an elliptical motion, still cringing at the words of the Qalli dance instructor.</p><p>“Better, much better. Now, finish with a flourish of your chakr- what the hell are those?”</p><p>“These are my chakrams! I call them The Lunulae.”</p><p>“They're clam shells! Literal clam shells!” Erdene squawked, tossing her chakrams aside and seizing The Lunulae from Tsolmon's grip. She examined the clam shells, her expression softening when she noticed the craftsmanship that went into toughening, polishing, and preparing the shells to become suitable Dancer's weapons.</p><p>She handed the shells back to Tsolmon, “Who made those for you?”</p><p>“My dad had them commissioned from a smith in Namai. He knew I liked the beach, so he wanted me to have weapons that remind me of the sea”, Tsolmon explained, “I will never part with these, or glamour over them.”</p><p>“They're beautifully-crafted and look to be sturdy, and the sturdiness was my concern. Very well, continue to use them. Now then, we'll continue to practice that hip movement. Sway your hips gently but narrowly...narrower...yes! You've got it! Now flourish! Yes!” Erdene clapped her hands, “Well done, Tsolmon!”</p><p>Tsolmon blushed at the acknowledgment, “Thank you, Miss Qalli.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsetseg and her small militia hunt down the Kaiser Behemoth. This chapter contains death and violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young Auri Xaela paced up and down the troops she lined up in Falcon's Nest. Nothing escaped her eagle eyes, not even the dull edge on the sword of one of the gladiators.</p><p>“Did you not sharpen your sword?!” She barked, snapping a riding crop upon the gladiator's shoulder.</p><p>The man, utterly cowed and shivering under the Xaela's fiery gaze, squeaked a quiet “no”.</p><p>“Get the fuck out of here and don't come back until your sword and your wits are sharp. Actually, no, don't come back at all.” She rubbed her temples as the man rushed off, “As for the rest of you, those of you who came prepared, we will be marching to the north of the Convictory – there has been a sighting of the Kaiser Behemoth. The creature doesn't appear to be moving from that spot, according to reports from the scouts. We're gonna hunt it down and bring in its head for a bounty.”</p><p>“Miss Tsetseg? We're down a person.”</p><p>Tsetseg furrowed her brow, “Right, right. I've dismissed that arsehole. Alright, let me make a quick linkshell call. I will be back.” She wandered into one of the quieter buildings in Falcon's Nest, then hesitantly fiddled with the linkpearl until she dialed into the right frequency. “Cennend?”</p><p>“Who's this? Wait, is that you, Tsetseg?”</p><p>“Yes, it's me. Listen, I need your help. I know I haven't been the kindest to you over the years...I've run away from you and Dad. I've even disavowed you both as parents at one point...”</p><p>“Yeah, and? I still love you, Tsetseg. Even if you hate my guts, I'll still love you and help you in whatever way I can.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. There was never a reason for me to do that, not even with my dogged independence.”</p><p>The person at the other end took a soft breath that Tsetseg heard, “What is it that you need?”</p><p>“I need you here. I'm at Falcon's Nest, about to lead troops into battle with Kaiser Behemoth.”</p><p>“I'll be there in a few minutes. Hang tight, okay kiddo? I'm coming.”</p><p>“...love you, Cennend.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Tsetseg flicked a tear from under her eye, the first in a long time. As she exited, she patted her she-wolf on the head and led her to the muster area. “Stay here until I need you, Syrtis.” She fished something from her pack, a blood-covered arrowhead that fell from the Kaiser Behemoth about a week prior. The blood was long-dried and flaking off, but there was enough for a keen-nosed creature to help track down a beast. She tossed it in front of the she-wolf and watched as she nudged it with her nose and licked it to get a good idea of the scent.</p><p>Tsetseg turned around to see their cennend, Rex, running out of the gate to Ishgard. She ran up and hugged them tightly, more tears spilling from her eyes.</p><p>“I'm so happy you came! I'm so, so sorry.”</p><p>“It's okay, kid. I see you got Syrtis with you. She going to help track the creature down?”</p><p>“Yes. She's got a great nose on her. Syrtis! Hey! We're ready!” She knelt and ruffled the wolf's neck fur, “Lead the way.” She turned to Rex and her militia, “All of you, mount your chocobos! We're going hunting.”</p><p>“Hold for a minute, Tsetseg. Someone else is coming. Well, two others. One of them was just finishing up a dancing lesson.”</p><p>Dancing lesson? Before Tsetseg could finish that thought, two other figures scrambled to meet up with the group – one taller than Rex, and the other the same height as herself.</p><p>“Dad?! Tsolmon?!”</p><p>Tsolmon pranced over to Tsetseg and gave her a hug, “Tsetseg! I'm so happy to see you again!”</p><p>Sidurgu remained distant, but regarded his daughter with a nod of his head, “So, we're bringing down a Behemoth, are we? Let's get going.”</p><p>Tsetseg laughed, for the first time in so long, “I'm the one calling the shots here. Mount your chocobos, everyone! Time to hunt a beast! Syrtis, lead the way!”</p><p>The wolf gave a sharp bark and dashed into the thick snow. Being little more than a year old, she was still small and the snow easily came up past her stifles. The trail of the Behemoth was strong, enough that as they drew close, Syrtis's mouth began to foam excitedly. The large creature broke the already rocky and rough horizon with its sheer mass, and it was then that Tsetseg realized the monumental task in front of her. She paused while her brain mulled over the possibilities.</p><p>“Dad, you and I will distract it. Cennend and Tsolmon, flank left. Michalis and Arianne, flank right. Rita, Sylvainien, and Dianette, you all attack from the rear. Watch for the meteors. Take positions now.”</p><p>Tsetseg waited as her small army surrounded the beast from all angles before she and Sidurgu engaged it. The three soldiers at the rear began firing volleys of arrows into the creature's rear and the two on its right stabbed into its side with spears.</p><p>“Innana! Rusalka! Aino! Themis! To me!” Tsolmon shouted, summoning two doves and two sparrows. The birds circled around her head as she began her steps, each bird representing one of the four basic steps. As she completed each step, one of the birds glowed and exited the circle to spread the power of the dance beyond her.</p><p>The dance irritated the Kaiser Behemoth, which shook and reared upon its hind legs. With a mighty howl, it called meteors down from the sky. Michalis and Rita were caught underneath the meteors, immediately dead. Down two men, Tsetseg hissed in anger and called upon the darkness within. Her shadow-copy, her Esteem, emerged from her shadows. Rex summoned their own Esteem as soon as they saw Tsetseg's. By this time, enough damage was done to the beast that it was bleeding badly.</p><p>“Ready when you are!” Tsetseg called out. Still empowered by her sister's dance, she commanded her Esteem to stab into one of the open wounds on the beast. As soon as it did, the shadowy figure disappeared into the wound. Rex's did as well. The pair of Dark Knights used their swords to conduct the darkness through the Behemoth's veins, mixing it with the blood. Deep inside, Rex's Esteem seized the vessels around the brain, and Tsetseg's seized those of the heart.</p><p>“Let's finish it off!”</p><p>Rex brought the sword down the creature's neck, just scraping the surface, while Tsetseg did the same near the chest. The Kaiser Behemoth made several jerking movements, then fell still in the snow. No breath fog, an arrhythmic beat of a heart severed from its tethers that soon stopped. </p><p>Tsetseg brought her sword down upon the neck and severed the Behemoth's head to take back to Ishgard, while Rex opened the chest. “Tsetseg, I remember you usually take the hearts of your kills. I'll help you harvest and preserve this one – it's huge!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubanne and Roiyene go fishing. Slight warning for mentions of bait being hooked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gods damn it! Another hook gone! Roiyene!”</p><p>A half-Elezen thumped her long, black-scaled tail impatiently against the cobble of a broken bridge that overlooked a vast chasm. A Hyur with a mix of Xaela and Elezen features rushed to her side, grasping a tackle box in her hands. She opened it and fished out another hook and hoverworm, handing both to her sister. “Here, do you want me to show you how to tie it, Aubanne?”</p><p>Defeated, the taller but younger woman handed the line to her, “...yes.”</p><p>Roiyene knelt beside Aubanne and gently smiled, “The clinch knot is a little hard at first, but you're so smart it'll take you no time.” She started by threading the line through the eye of the hook, “First, you put your line in like this, then wrap it around five times. Next, pass it through the first loop, then pull on both ends to tighten it. You can cut the excess if you wish.”</p><p>Aubanne slowly nodded, then tried her best to repeat once Roiyene had untied her knot. She struggled with the line and the hook for fifteen solid minutes until she huffed and lofted her pole high to toss it over the cliff. Roiyene swiftly snatched the pole away.</p><p>“Aubanne, count to ten, please. Remember to breathe deeply, too.”</p><p>Aubanne took shuddering breaths as tears welled up in her eyes and her face grew red with a mix of frustration and disappointment. In between each breath, she counted to ten.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better, sister?” Roiyene hovered a hand over Aubanne's shoulder, waiting to see if her sister would allow her to pat it. </p><p>The silver-haired Elezen shook her head but placed a hand on her shoulder to let her sister know it was okay to pat her shoulder.</p><p>“Do you need a break?”</p><p>Aubanne nodded tearfully, but calmly placed the hook and hoverworm back into the tackle box. It was one of her special tinkerings – the compartments that held live bait were wired with thin coils that used ice-charged aether to keep the bait frozen and insensate but alive until needed. She rocked back and forth with her knees drawn to her face, “Maybe I'm just no good at tying knots...or fishing.”</p><p>“If you aren't, it doesn't matter. You're good at other things, right? You created tiny metal dragons that are on par with some of the most sophisticated mammets on the market, not to mention this tackle box that keeps our bait from dying or spoiling and makes it so they don't feel pain when put on the hook. You're brilliant, Aubanne. Don't let this get you down, okay? Let's go back to Ishgard. Mother made the most delicious sandwiches and they're just waiting for us.”</p><p>Aubanne nodded and packed up her pole. As she got up, she clicked her tongue and held out an arm. “Porrima! Elgafar! We're going home!”</p><p>Two small metallic dragons perched on her outstretched arm, then moved up to her shoulder. Aubanne followed Roiyene closely with her dragons in tow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Matter of Fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex's stoic approach to self-experimentation. Contains surgery, body horror. DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex? Did...you want any anaesthetic?”</p><p>X'rhun Tia, the Deep Red duelist, observed the Xaela attaching numerous electrodes to their chest and their head. He waved the needle in front of Rex, though he was hesitant to pick it up.</p><p>“Nah. If I have that, I won't be able to do the procedure, remember? Besides, I've got my own built in painkillers from that other experiment – otherwise the pain would be too excruciating. I just need you to cast Vercure on me to boost my own so I can seal the wound that'll be left.” Even speaking these words, Rex's tone remained even and unemotional.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? You could easily...shift like when you and that one Elezen...”</p><p>“I want to see if I can”, Rex replied flatly, “I could use this to make a baby with you as well. Raha kindly donated material from his body so I could see if this worked before I posit it as a solution for couples who cannot have children for any reason.”</p><p>As Rex attached all that they needed, the needles on the reader jumped to life and etched peaks and valleys onto a roll of vellum that had been fed through it. They laid back upon the table and sprouted a black eye stalk from their shadow, the tip of which hung over their abdomen. Several tentacles extended from Rex's body and seized surgical tools from the nearby tray. </p><p>X'rhun recoiled as one of the slick appendages stroked his cheek before picking up a blade. He could not look away as Rex began their gruesome task by opening their own abdomen and forcing fat and organs aside to make room for the prosthetic womb. The organ, crafted from cloned smooth muscle from elsewhere in Rex's Xaela body, was easily attached by cloned ligaments and a tube that would serve as a birth canal. Once the womb had been set inside, another tentacle gripped a test tube containing the only surviving embryo of the batch of ten attempts. The tube was uncorked and the contents placed into the opened organ, and a chemical that promoted attachment of the placenta was introduced into the surrounding liquid before everything was closed up. </p><p>As tentacles withdrew from Rex's body, they looked to X'rhun. “Vercure, if you please.” They cast their own Vercure at the same time, providing enough healing energy to close up what was basically self-evisceration. They patted their stomach as the last tentacle and the eye stalk disappeared. “Very lucky that my shadow manipulation powers carried over here.”</p><p>X'rhun, still in shock from what he just saw, just nodded and swallowed. As Rex could finally tell, he looked rather green.</p><p>“No shame in letting it out, X'rhun. Just make sure to do it in the trash bin or somewhere outside.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Free Prompt - Throttle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contains child abuse and trafficking, torture. Read at your own risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Little shit! Come back here!”</p><p>X'chai was so sure his escape plan would work. He spent countless nights searching for egress, memorizing the patterns of the traffickers patrolling the compound. He even kept a watchful eye on the head trafficker, a Hrothgar named Tikhomir. Now that he enacted his plan, he found himself at the mercy of Tikhomir. The Hrothgar gripped onto his neck and threw him against a wall.</p><p>“Ye think ye can escape so easily? I've had other whores try harder'n that!”</p><p>Choking and gagging, Chai could not muster enough of a response. Stars already prickled his vision from the trauma of being slammed against the log cabin walls, and they soon became blinding with the loss of oxygen. Tikhomir threw him again, but he stopped just short of hitting another wall.</p><p>“I can't have ye die jus' yet. No, yer gonna suffer. Boys! Bring me my knife.”</p><p>One of the other traffickers brought Tikhomir his knife – one so sharp, it could probably cut through the horns of an Au Ra with a single swing. The Hrothgar sat upon Chai's chest and grabbed one of his flailing legs, tapping his knife on the scales that decorated the shins.</p><p>“Watch this, boys! Gonna get me some scales from this whore!”</p><p>Tikhomir ran the knife under the plate of scales, starting at the ankle. The excruciating pain caused Chai to flail even harder until every last ounce of his strength was gone. This pain was nothing new, but it still hurt every time his scales were harvested from his legs. He was surprised that they even grew back after all the years of repeated skinning. Perhaps it did help that his captor didn't want to kill the golden goose so easily, so restricted himself to taking only smaller patches at a time. But now? It seemed as if he was going to remove every square ilm of scaled skin and let him bleed out from his wounds.</p><p>“After ye die, we'll take yer scalp and yer tail, too.”</p><p>Chai's struggling revived anew, now knowing for sure that he would perish at the hands of this bastard before long. His aether crackled and sparked around him, enough to shock the Hrothgar off of him.</p><p>“Oy! That's it! Boys, take him to the target range!”</p><p>Two men tried to grab Chai, but were repelled by similarly strong shocks. He darted toward the open window and scrambled out of it with Tikhomir in hot pursuit. He felt that strong, furry hand grip him again but this time he was prepared. Since he had no focus to help direct his aether, he used his fingers as a conduit to deliver a debilitating shock that made Tikhomir let go.</p><p>Chai made his way through the forests near Hopeseed Pond, ducking behind bushes and trees to avoid being seen by one of the numerous deadly stropers and lindwurms. He soon reached the Matron Lethe, which he descended in record time. He ducked into the Qiqirn cave underneath, waiting and watching for his captor. Nothing save the hoots of an owl and the chirps of crickets in the night air. If he could reach the city of Gridania, he would be able to tell the Wood Wailers...the Adders...anyone who would listen.</p><p>He suddenly heard...talking? He peeked from the cave, but still kept himself flat against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. He saw two men, a Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te with bluish skin and a Wildwood Elezen with striking red hair. They seemed to be friendly, chatting it up and even kissing after a good laugh. By the look of their uniforms, they belonged to the Twin Adders. He came out of the cave slowly.</p><p>“A kid? What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here at night?”</p><p>If only he knew the hell that Chai came from. Chai hugged onto the Keeper man, sobbing. The Keeper examined the boy, noticing wounds and scars that looked nothing like anything inflicted by the local flora or fauna. He was even startled to see the scale plates on the boy's shins, and that one of them had been half-skinned from his leg.</p><p>“Ah...I don't think it's a good idea to leave this boy out here. Let's take him back to the barracks and attend to him until he's strong enough to tell us what happened.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nonogenarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contains some mentions of gore and abuse of a child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Adders won't let us take him in. He's far too young and he's not a native of the Shroud.”</p><p>Mholi'to's face fell as he heard his partner's words. What were they to do? Would they just have to release him to the mercy of the wilds? He knew the discrimination of the Elementals of the Shroud far too well, and knew that his brethren have also suffered of it. He was one of a few that was able to internally make peace long enough to not only become an Adder, but a well-respected one. He'd earned his respect that way. None of his other brothers were so lucky once they'd left their ancestral home.</p><p>“Arismont, we can't let him go back to the woods. He'll be consumed by a rampaging beast, or be captured by whatever awful person did this to him! I can't let that happen.”</p><p>The subject of this concern sat five fulms away from Mholi'to, watching with slotted eyes as he and Arismont decided his fate.</p><p>“We'll have to take him in ourselves if the Adders won't at least care for him. My grandmother recently built a shack near Quarrymill. She's spry for a woman of 94 summers”, Arismont spoke up, “She's also a medicine woman – she can patch up his wounds.”</p><p>“Can we move in with her, too? You say it's a shack but we gotta keep an eye on the boy. Plus, she might need help looking after him. We could pay her back in labour to expand it into a house.”</p><p>“That is an idea, but ultimately it's my grandmother's decision. We'll go see her, then.”</p><p>Mholi'to smiled and helped the boy up, “Alright, lad, time to go. We won't let you suffer out there.”</p><p>The cowering, shivering boy rose to his feet. He followed close behind Mholi'to and Arismont, who loaded him into a chocobo cart heading for South Shroud. Mholi'to stayed in the rear with him, attempting to strike up a conversation.</p><p>“So, what's your name?”</p><p>“X'chai”, the boy answered, “X'chai Tia.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I...I don't know. I haven't seen the outside until now.”</p><p>“Who are your family? Did they do this to you?”</p><p>Chai shook his head, “No. I don't know where they are. My father is a traveler, and my cennend...I do not know where they might be.”</p><p>“Do you know their names? We might be able to find them for you.”</p><p>“Please don't...I don't know if I could ever face them again after being kidnapped. It was all my fault! I couldn't escape!”</p><p>“Shh...shh shh...it's okay. Who did this to you? I'm sure they're plenty strong and not even the strongest of your age could fight them off.”</p><p>“Ratyasch.”</p><p>Mholi'to's stomach sank deeper into him. The name was not only familiar, but it was the name of the man who employed his younger brother, Mholi'li. Mholi'li had always been the most contemptible piece of shite in his own sept of the Mujuuk clan.</p><p>“You're not at fault. I promise, I'll keep you safe and hunt him down. We'll even find your family and they'll-”</p><p>“No! Please!”</p><p>Mholi'to found himself leaning his head against the wall in frustration, but he knew that the boy had likely gone through trauma that was unimaginable to him. Maybe the boy would benefit from being healed first before being prodded for information. Besides, he'd already gotten crucial information which he could use to catch the man – that is, he was in the area, likely around the Matron Lethe where the boy had been found.</p><p>A short carriage ride later, and the three were at a sizable shack near settlement of Quarrymill. An elderly Elezen woman beat a rug hanging from the line that now appeared to be clean.</p><p>“Arismont? Mholi'to? What brings you here? Who's your friend?”</p><p>The two men brought Chai forward. Arismont was the first to speak, “He is injured and the Adders and the Conjurers will not help him.”</p><p>The woman sighed, “Of course they wouldn't. He's not of here, is he? He looks remarkably like a Miqo'te who passed by here, taught a few people some fancy sword and magic tricks, then left. Yes, maybe he is the same lineage. He's such a dear, takes a pet like no problem!” She gave the young Miqo'te a pat on the head and scooped his body toward her. “I'll take you to the cots and start treating your wounds. Oh...oh my.”</p><p>The part of Chai's scale plate that had been separated clearly died and was starting to fall off. Small pieces first, then the entire thing shed away and left a gaping wound with exposed muscle and bone. For the first time in years, she felt as if she would throw up – whoever hurt this boy, they treated him no better than chattel. She began her work, first treating with herbs and liniments, then with spells. Soon, she found herself drawing upon the energy of the world and imbuing the wound with a light that helped the area regenerate scar-free.</p><p>The old woman's work was finally done, and Chai's leg fully repaired. He looked up from the cot, “Thanks.”</p><p>“Stay here as long as you like, dear. We'll help you. Isn't that right, boys?”</p><p>Mholi'to pumped his fist, “Yeah! I've already decided to track down the arsehole that did this.”</p><p>Arismont knelt beside the cot, “I guess he's mine and Mholi'to's son for now. Until we find his biological family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Clamor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chai finally gets to fight Ratyasch. Chapter contains violence and gore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took five years of training for Chai to reach this point in his life. From a scrawny, panicked barely-teenager to a man who could hold his own. Thanks to the love and nurturing of Mholi'to, Arismont, and Ophelie, he was able to move forward with his revenge. He hid away after dispatching one of the guards in the Ratyasch compound.</p><p>“Ah shit, he's dead! Ring the alarm! Ring the alarm!”</p><p>Primitive klaxons blared throughout the compound, drawing a crowd of soldiers and the boss himself, who hung behind the frontline.</p><p>Chai cursed himself for bringing so much attention to the area, but Mholi'to grinned as he detonated a particularly large aether mine that blew away most of the people. Only Ratyasch and his two right hand men, Mholi'li and Reynaud, survived the mines.</p><p>“Well well well, looks like the whore grew up”, Ratyasch laughed, “You won't get very far with us.”</p><p>Mholi'to grinned, “You think?” He drew an arrow and slammed it between the eyes of Reynaud, then drew another for Mholi'li. Mholi'li spun his pistol in his hand and shot the arrow from the air. Chai took that opportunity to cast Verthunder upon Ratyasch and Mholi'li. A Jolt and Veraero followed, concentrated on the trafficker boss. Both hit, but did little against him.</p><p>Mholi'li continued to fire on the two, while Ratyasch cast his black magic upon the them. One of the mooncat's bullets pinned his brother to the wall, while two others penetrated his chest and stomach. Chai frantically cast Vercure, but these wounds were terminal for Mholi'to.</p><p>Chai, now angry, cast faster and dodged both spell and bullet. A Veraero hit Mholi'li square in the chest, killing him. Chai's rapier thrummed with energy of both black and white, and seemed to be aimed straight for Ratyasch.</p><p>“FUCK YOU!”</p><p>Chai shot toward the Hrothgar. Riposte, Zwercchau, Redoublement! He flipped back onto his feet and yalms away from Ratyasch, who was pouring blood from deep wounds. He said nothing at all as he fell to his knees, gripping his guts in his hand and futilely tried to shove them back. Chai watched cautiously, pointing to the dying Hrothgar's throat, though any further action was rendered unnecessary as Ratyasch thumped onto the floor dead.</p><p>Chai closed his eyes and knelt beside Mholi'to's body, giving it a hug. He would return the body to Quarrymill and break the news to Arismont and Ophelie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roiyene gets into a drinking contest. Contains alcohol use.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another wine, please.”</p><p>Roiyene crossed her legs on the stool as she took the last sip of the glass in her hand, then handed it back to the bartender. “Think it might be my last for the night, though. Getting kinda late and my sister is waiting for me back home with her next big invention. I wonder what it could be.”</p><p>“That's like, the fourth glass of wine I've seen you drink. You're going for a fifth?”</p><p>The voice came from a Xaela sitting at one of the stools in the Forgotten Knight. They looked to be a younger version of Roiyene's cennend, down to the black hair with a red fringe.</p><p>“What's it to you?” Roiyene got up from her seat, “You wanna fight? I'll kick your ass!”</p><p>“I propose a contest of fortitude, actually”, the Xaela replied back, “You and I had the same amount of alcohol so far, so let's drink the strongest ale here until one of us can drink no more. Loser pays the tab.”</p><p>“You're on!” Roiyene pumped her fist and sat back down while the bartender handed each contestant the first mug of ale. Three mugs later, both Roiyene and the Xaela were rather tipsy, and it appeared that the next drink would be the tie-breaker.</p><p>“What? Can't handle your liquor?” The Xaela trash-talked.</p><p>“Was about to ask you the same thing”, Roiyene shot back before starting on the fourth mug. She suddenly felt that familiar gagging sensation in her throat – she definitely drank too much. She looked over to see the Xaela slumped over with a quarter of their mug finished. The bartender compared the two mugs carefully, “Wow, I've never seen anyone outdrink Rex before, until now.”</p><p>Rex. Couldn't be...could it?</p><p>Just to find out, she poked the Xaela and asked the question now at the front of her mind, “What's your name? Mine's Roiyene.”</p><p>“Roiyene? I have a daughter on the way with that name! My name is Rex. Good match, good match. You've certainly earned me paying your bill.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Avail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dulia-Mao helps herself to her father's parchment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulia-Mao's eyes lit up as she leafed through the stacks upon stacks of papers in one corner of the Hortorium. The parchments were, for the most part, free of notes or sketches of any type – perfect! She swiveled her head to and fro to make sure her father wasn't watching before she piled a full ream into her messenger bag. For a small Mystel, the sheer weight of the payload in her bag was enough to tilt her over to one side.</p><p>“Dulia!”</p><p>Mao-Ladd's voice was crystal clear despite him being at the other end of the Hortorium. She let out a soft meep before frantically closing her bag and running as fast as her small legs could carry her.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Mao-Ladd scooped Dulia-Mao into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead, “How's my sweet, brilliant girl? I love you so- what's this?”</p><p>Sheer terror paled Dulia's face. The weight of the paper and being yanked up by her father caused the contents of the bag to spill onto the ground. Mao-Ladd recognized the parchment as the ones that he had stockpiled for his scientific notes and sketches. He at first frowned, but then smiled.</p><p>“Tell me, why did you take all this?”</p><p>Dulia-Mao wailed until she heard her father's calm voice, then sniffled “Be...because I wanted to draw...”</p><p>“Sweetheart”, Mao-Ladd leaned forward and brought his daughter closer, “You could've asked me. I would have given you as much as you need. Tell you what, if you tidy up and return that stack where it was, I'll buy you your own notebook. If you fill your notebook, you can ask for another.”</p><p>“O-okay...”</p><p>Dulia-Mao picked up the sheets and put them into a neat stack before carrying them back where they belonged. By the time she returned, her face was puffy and red yet she had a bright smile.</p><p>“Thank you very much. Now, let's go get a nice thick notebook for you that will last a while.”</p><p>Dulia-Mao sniffled and started to cry again, “I...I've taken so much of your paper...I'm...I'm sorry!”</p><p>Mao-Ladd hugged her tightly, “It's water under the bridge. Now that you know you can ask for notebooks, you won't need to take any more of them. Can you give me a smile? The best way to make it up to me is for you to smile.”</p><p>Dulia-Mao smiled once more, even brighter than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ultracrepidarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mao-Ladd asks his daughter about what she's been taught by her tutor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulia-Mao munched on the berries put in front of her. She was the fortunate test subject for one of Mao-Ladd's new berry varietals, designed to be sweet but packed with valuable nutrients that the plant obtained through specialized doctored soils. The berry was not only a success in that the bowl was clean within minutes, but also in that the small Mystel asked for more.</p><p>“I'm sorry, there are no more yet. We have to wait for the plants to grow and multiply for there to be more.”</p><p>Dulia-Mao was understandably disappointed, so Mao-Ladd thought of something to take her mind off of the berries.</p><p>“What did you learn from your tutor today?”</p><p>“He told me that all you need to survive is this weird powder he showed me. He said it was taken from a plant, so it has to be good.”</p><p>“Oh?” Mao-Ladd's eyes darted to his daughter, “What powder would that be?”</p><p>“This stuff!”</p><p>She opened a satchel full of a grey powder, which Mao-Ladd immediately recognized. He swallowed and sat down at the table, “You didn't...eat any of it, did you?”</p><p>“No, I wanted to show you first. I thought you'd like to see it.”</p><p>He blinked, “Well, your tutor is horribly mistaken. This powder is from the Ya-Te-Veo. While there are vitamins in it, the nutritional value is offset by the toxins that are in the powder. Only a professional refinery can separate poison from the rest.”</p><p>Dulia-Mao gasped, “I wonder if he knows. Should we tell him?”</p><p>Mao-Ladd grabbed the powder from the table and rushed out the door to confront his daughter's tutor. The man was in the Musica Universalis Markets trying to sell his “miracle” powder. Despite being considerably smaller and weaker, the Mystel grabbed the Hume by the collar.</p><p>“You tried to poison my daughter! You're going to kill someone!”</p><p>“Huh what?” The Hume raised his hands, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“This powder. What did you say it does? Your student – my daughter – could've died if she consumed this. It's bad enough to cause severe intestinal upset in adults, but she's just a child! How could you do this?”</p><p>“It's a miracle supplement powder! The discomfort is usually caused by the milk that people mix with it. Otherwise, it's completely-”</p><p>“No, no it's not. I'm reporting you and your snake oil! I'm not going to sit by and let bad botany hurt people, especially those close to me!”</p><p>He huffed and headed to the gate guard near Tesselation to make his complaint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tooth and Claw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubanne and Roiyene fight members of the Cult of the Silver Dragon, those that enslave Dravanians to attack their own kin and the Coerthans. CW for blood, gore, graphic violence, death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're right, Roiyene! This is easy! I can't imagine kicking and punching for that long, though.”</p><p>Aubanne flipped backward and drove her nails into the stone. As much as she tinkered with making machine animals, her machine children, it was a wonder she had any nail left to scrape. One of those children was firmly strapped to her waist, serving as the aetherconverter for the corresponding pistol in her hand. It was perfect: the machine had a productive use of heat given off as the byproduct of its internal combustion required for “life”. She swung her pistol, which she lovingly named Proserpina, around the corner along with her body, only to discover that she'd already killed each of the attacking cultists.</p><p>“Proserpina is powerful, I'll give you that. You blew holes clear through their chests”, Roiyene kicked the head of one of the cultists up so they would fold up enough to show seared organs pouring out of the holes.</p><p>“Behind you, Roiyene!”</p><p>Roiyene spun around just in time to see a silver-cloaked man sling a javelin at her. She gracefully side-stepped, “Oh! Just great! That's one of the Elders. He must have seen the mess we made. Aubanne, be a dear and shoot him, will you?”</p><p>“Got it!” Aubanne pressed a button on Proserpina's aetheroconverter piece to convert the heat into Overheat, then slung bullets at the Elder. All of them hit, but they appeared to do very little.</p><p>“Oh shit! Oh fuck! Did you see that?” Roiyene panicked, seeing the shots ping harmlessly. She launched her best punches and kicks, which also appeared to not be effective. The Elder grabbed her, then smashed the back of her skull onto his knee before pointing his spear right to her upper abdomen.</p><p>“I knew there were tiny mice scurrying around, making a mess of things to say the least.” </p><p>He rammed his spear straight through Roiyene's abdomen and swung her around into a wall. Roiyene gagged on the blood bubbling into her throat but did not fret for long – she touched an area in the wall and pulled a copy of her physical body into that spot, then her consciousness traveled to that body. Her old body slumped lifelessly while her consciousness and that of the new body merged. Infinite possibilities, merging of timelines, both a blessing. Her corpse even proved handy, as she puppeted it into knocking the Elder back with his own spear.</p><p>“What the fuck? How did you do that?!”</p><p>“Can't tell ya”, Roiyene winked and spin-kicked the man in the jaw, causing it to crack in half, “Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to do it!”</p><p>Aubanne took that opportunity to fling herself at the Elder and sling a few more Overheated shots. They hit, but they appeared to deal more damage now. The Elder swung his spear at Roiyene once more, but she popped out of, then back into, existence into a different spot. Merging timelines was fun.</p><p>“Can't catch me!” Roiyene cracked her palm into the man's ribs, right above his heart. Just a little further in the same spot, and she could've grabbed it right then and there.</p><p>But, it would be one more shot from Proserpina that would enable her next strike to be fatal. She grabbed that heart with a carefully placed palm punch, then squeezed it into a paste. She teleported over to Aubanne as she watched the man thump to the floor.</p><p>“Looks like we cleared this area out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Free Prompt - Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ishtar and Roarke look for nests of Striding Plague. Violence, body horror, gore, and death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thralls to the west. I think we've hit the wasps' nest.”</p><p>Ishtar spun her star globe idly as she slipped behind dunes and rocky outcrops. She was closely followed by Roarke, who was in the midst of his chronic fevers yet still carrying his staff high.</p><p>“Go around the cliff, surprise them with your fire.”</p><p>Roarke nodded, unsteady on his feet as he scurried to the other side. The crackling of burning flesh and screams were enough to signal to Ishtar that it was safe to proceed. She met up with him near where the thralls had been, now a circle seared into the ground.</p><p>“The disease is strong in here,” Roarke sniffed the air, “Whatever's inside here will be infected or is already dead.”</p><p>“We're just lucky that this isn't our branch of the tribe.”</p><p>Ishtar and Roarke carefully proceeded into the cave, the air of which was heavy with rot and sick. As expected, none of the Miqo'te in this cave survived, all of their bodies assimilated into the pulsating mass that now clung to the corners. The Striding Plague had a nasty tendency to attempt to create spores that could be inhaled, and that required lots of tissue.</p><p>“We need to burn the whole thing. Leave nothing alive, Brother.”</p><p>Ishtar stood back as Roarke set everything alight. Fused bodies writhed and burned, leaving naught but ash in their wake. As the screeching died down, the two poked around to see if there were more to burn. Nothing. That is, nothing until they heard another screech behind them.</p><p>The same bauplan, yet different materials each time - Desdemona's Daughters. Each one, a "queen" of a nest, slithered along on a skid of tentacles that also allowed them to jump. The body was twisted to resemble a spider with a human body where its head would be, but there was no guarantee the head would have eyes in the proper place or even a set of lips - instead, infection was carried out by razor sharp stingers on each arm. Those deadly stingers launched themselves against Roarke, but were met by a magical ward that burned tissue away.</p><p>"Don't let it touch you, Ishtar!" Roarke donned the feather talisman around his neck, his heart already racing. "FIRE AND DEATH! BLOOD! RAIN DOWN BLOODY MURDER ON MY ENEMIES!" He chanted and called down meteors from the sky to crush and engulf the Daughter in flames. The massive creature cried out as its abdomen was crushed by the meteor and became a mustard-yellow paste. Ishtar realigned the stars in the readings of the Daughter and Roarke, speeding up her brother while slowing the creature's attacks. More stellar magic and Roarke had more meteors to work with. The small rocks continued to rain down upon the Sagolii until the monster's body was destroyed.</p><p>"It didn't touch you, did it? You pretty much drew all its ire."</p><p>"Nope, did you, Ishtar?"</p><p>"No. Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamet and Dulia-Mao perform a ceremony. Shadowbringers spoilers. Ritual violence, gore, death. I used a common magical circle closing greeting in real life Paganism as an inspiration for the ritual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We're going to do what?”</p><p>“We're going to do a circle to pray to the Darkness. Little by little, we may be able to entreaty the help of our gods to clear away the Flood that killed a portion of the world. We may not be able to bring back what is lost, but we can at least lay the foundation for the new.” The Viis swung her ritual dagger to count each of the ritual items, not including the victim dodo that Mystel held onto to prevent escape.</p><p>“Where does the dodo come into this? It's getting my robes all dirty!”</p><p>Tamet swung the dagger to the dodo, “That'll be our sacrifice. Gods only seem to respond to bloodshed. Perhaps it's only with things returning to the Lifestream that they can hear pleas.” She started to chant deeply sacred words through which she opened the circle, then motioned for Dulia-Mao to carry out the ritual killing with a sharper knife. As soon as the deed was done, Tamet smeared the blood into a circle that had sigils and divisions. She marked her forehead and that of Dulia-Mao with the blood as well.</p><p>“These ceremonies sure are messy”, Dulia-Mao shuddered.</p><p>Tamet dismembered the creature and arranged the parts in a ritual manner, “We must inscribe upon this soul that we wish for the pollution to be washed from the lands beyond.” She sprinkled herbs and chanted in what sounded like an ancient language, then turned to Dulia-Mao. “Light the censer to help guide the soul back to the Lifestream.”</p><p>The Mystel dutifully lit the censer to diffuse the incense blend, then watched the smoke drift upward. She looked to her Viis companion, “You think this will work?”</p><p>“It has to. I know the gods want to restore this land, I have to help them, plead to them, provide them with the power they need.” She spun widdershins, as she began to close up the circle, “May the circle be open yet forever unbroken, may the love of the Gods be forever in your heart! Merry meet to merry part, and merry meet again!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex misses their old world. CW for Shadowbringers spoilers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex leaned against G'raha, leaning their head upward to stare into the night sky.</p><p>“Have you ever felt for someone who was supposed to be your enemy?” </p><p>Raha's ears pricked, “What do you mean, Rex?”</p><p>“The Ascians. They lost their home and many of their people, and they themselves didn't escape intact save for three. Emet-Selch made a replica of Amaurot in the Tempest using his memories.”</p><p>Raha eyed the Au Ra suspiciously, “You're not switching sides, are you?”</p><p>“No, no I'm not.” Rex shed a tear, “But, you know I'm not of this world, right?”</p><p>“I am...intimately familiar,” Raha awkwardly chuckled, “Come on, now, no need to cry, my hero.”</p><p>“I miss Ochten! I miss my world, I miss my friends, I miss my family. They would be so proud of me if they could see me today, having saved two worlds. But, I failed to save them. I tried...I tried so hard, but everything was determined from the outset. We had but one more artifact to start the Ragnarok Protocol, but it had been destroyed.”</p><p>Raha sat silent, wrapping an arm around Rex, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. He wiped away all of the tears that fell from Rex's eyes, waiting patiently for them to calm down a little bit. He had an idea.</p><p>“Rex, I have a proposition for you, if you wish to hear it.”</p><p>Choking and sniveling, Rex nodded, “What's y-your p-proposition?”</p><p>“So, you said that Emet-Selch created a replica of Amaurot using his memories, and I know this for a fact. Now, if we were able to find a sizable portion of land, would you like to create a replica of one of your cities in it?”</p><p>Rex perked up, “That sounds like a great idea. I wish to recreate Regenstadt – that's where I was born and where I lived until the world died.”</p><p>Raha gave Rex a big, crushing hug. Well, as crushing as a Miqo'te could. “You can recreate your Regenstadt. We'll even allow visitors and maybe people can live there?”</p><p>“It'd be excellent if people could live there. I'd like to live there, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lucubration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex invites Kayah and Dulia-Mao for some studying. Shadowbringers spoilers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't really want to be here. I study better in my cave”, Kayah leaned against the wall in Rex's 'office' area, which was simply a desk that was partitioned off from the rest of the war room. A flame flickered on a solitary candle on the lone desk.</p><p>“At least give this a try – studying with others inside and in a place that is warm”, Rex smiled and tried to act cheery despite Kayah's attitude.</p><p>“There's a man performing an autopsy in the war room. On the table where you set snacks when you have meetings.”</p><p>“Ah, that's just my husband Robin. He performs autopsies on people who have died during my research or members of my Free Company who have died. Currently he's working on a test subject that died mysteriously during the night.”</p><p>“The smell is horrible! Can't he do it elsewhere?”</p><p>“Kinda late now – the body would fall apart if moved. Just roll with it, Kayah.”</p><p>“Then can we move? Maybe to your room?”</p><p>“If you want to move. Blow out the candle and we'll go upstairs. I have several tomes of my home world that I would love for you to read.” Rex stretched and got up, leading Kayah upstairs. Kayah followed with the now extinguished candle.</p><p>“Your room is an architectural nightmare! How do you study in here?”</p><p>“That's why I study downstairs. I don't study up here – too much chaos of my own making. Perfect for sleep, not for study.”</p><p>“I...I see. We could sit under the platform behind that wall, under those busts. Light the candle in there, and it'll feel like a cave with a fire.”</p><p>“I like the way you think. I'll go grab Dulia-Mao – she was able to visit us from the First, and she loves to study just like we do.” Rex ran from their room and down to the foyer, where Dulia-Mao was waiting.</p><p>“Didn't know you had a password system to get in. Clever, but never count on surprise guests”, the young Mystel chuckled, “Though I suppose that's the idea, isn't it?”</p><p>“Can't be too sure of who is lurking around, so I have to be extra safe. An unassuming plot in the Lavender Beds is perfect for this.”</p><p>“At any rate, please bring me to the study area. I have made a breakthrough in my studies – my father asked for a cooling lubricant to prevent heat warping artifacts on wood when it is sawed for sampling. I believe I have just the thing.”</p><p>“You found a text on scientific lubricants? Where did you find that?” Rex examined the book, the script on which was one commonly used in the First.</p><p>“Not specifically on lubricants, but on the properties of certain animals. In one of the pages, it details the cooling and lubricating properties of the mucus of a snow axolotl, which are now extinct due to the Flood.”</p><p>Rex nodded, leading Dulia-Mao to their room and to the space under the platform where Kayah had the candle lit once more. They slipped underneath the wooden loft, sitting in a rough circle.</p><p>“Do you know of any animals similar to the snow axolotl?”</p><p>“Yes, two in fact. There are two species of eft that live in Coerthas – the snowpuppy and the spotted mudpuppy.”</p><p>“Do you have a bestiary where I can find more information on them?”</p><p>Rex slipped back out from the small makeshift alcove, retrieved several books from their shelves, then came back. “The one on the top is a bestiary of species in Coerthas specifically, with maps to show locations. The rest of these books are all compendiums from Ochten, the world I came from. There's more, but these ones are the most complete.”</p><p>Kayah picked up one of the tomes, “The Howling Calamity” he read aloud before cracking the book open to read. Detailed sketches and vivid accounts had Kayah's mind wandering, as if he were there in the moment that the continent of Akarontas changed.</p><p>“I lived through that. I don't know how I did, but I lived through that calamity. Truly a defining moment in Ochtenian history”, Rex piped up, “That book is all my account of things, remembering what I was able to look up and explore on my own. The sketches are what I remember.”</p><p>“Wow, it's almost like I'm there. I...” Kayah and Dulia-Mao both held their heads, their faces twisted in agony that was all too familiar to Rex.</p><p>“Let me guess, you both got the Echo from that? Funny that Dulia-Mao got it even though she wasn't even reading it.”</p><p>“That...was your god? The one who broke out of the mountain?”</p><p>Rex nodded, “My patron god, Karayan. The very same that I quelled and ate the very essence of. I do not remember what possessed me to do it, but I remember that black ichor staining my lips and fingers with every bite.”</p><p>“Please, tell us more!” Dulia-Mao crawled closer, “I want to hear all about your battle with Karayan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See a Wiki-style document about the Howling Calamity of Ochten here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-hw13V7hDTmaeXwtfrHjhut4s0LNMzfVAAIkxQKaNlM/edit</p><p>Yes, I'm plugging my original world's wiki stuff here. Whole "wiki" can be found here and is still being actively written in: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15u7Og1SoIL4H8IoTWEilHtuHnPHdYQ0j?usp=sharing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zumeme, a Lalafellin alchemist, tries to discover the secret to everlasting life. CW for vomit, self harm and death/unintentional suicide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scarf around the neck of the Lalafell did nothing to abate the strong sandstorm ravaging Southern Thanalan – it even seemed to catch the sand, which abraded its way down their tunic. Perhaps it was a sign to turn back, that this experiment to prolong their life would not go well.</p><p>“No turning back now”, Zumeme uttered. They plodded on through the loose sands, losing their footing just before their destination – the Sunken Temple of Qarn. </p><p>They heard the stories – bees that could kill with one sting, tomb raiders, things lurking deep in the sand. No one would be so bold as to go into the temple, let alone for such a task that was already dangerous, which ironically made it the perfect spot not to be disturbed. Not to mention, it was the place where they met the Camptotaur that cohabited their body. Once they died, their soul would be completely consumed by the voidsent, so they were trying to find that perfect loophole. That which would grant them eternal life.</p><p>The Camptotaur was more than aware of Zumeme's intent, and violently resisted. Wherever the Lalafell went, there was a trail of warm bile baking in the sun behind them. The normal cold feeling in their chest after their pact now became blindingly painful icicles pricking their very heart. Even getting out of bed this morning was an arduous journey of itself, necessitating copious amounts of alcohol to dull the constant screams from the Camptotaur's protests.</p><p>So dulled was Zumeme's senses that they wondered if the structure in front of them was, indeed, Qarn. It had all the hallmarks of the place, that much was certain, but everything was blurry. They simply walked into the temple after throwing a sleeping concoction at the posted guard, and slipped into a corner in one of the shallower tunnels. Nausea pained them as they assembled their equipment and laid the ingredients for the Everliving Elixir in front of them.</p><p>“You're slowly eating my soul anyway, why do you care that I'm trying to live forever? Doesn't that just give you more soul to eat?”</p><p>Zumeme's words seemed to give the Camptotaur pause, long enough for them to carry out their alchemical processes. The elixir had but one ingredient until it was finished – the very life's blood of the person who intended to use it. Zumeme held a knife to their wrist and traced it along their wrist to plan a cut that was shallow enough not to be fatal, but deep enough for the requisite amount of blood. The mixture bubbled madly in the large cauldron, beckoning them to take the final step.</p><p>...Except, the cauldron itself seemed to be speaking. Speaking to Zumeme, begging for the Lalafell's entire body's worth of blood and more. As they made that cut in their wrist, a banging startled them into cutting so deep that they could see bone. Their heart raced as rich red blood streamed into the cauldron, their skin grew clammy and cold, and their consciousness faded quickly. Zumeme was lucky that their death was swift and they didn't have to see the last trickle of ruby red staining the cauldron and the sand below.</p><p>Yet, life itself was not over for the Lalafell. The Camptotaur quickly devoured Zumeme's soul and possessed their body completely, even assimilating how they acted in life. Yet, as with all life after death, the ravages of death were clear and visible – Zumeme's once vibrant dark-olive flesh was now dulled and gray, their eyes fogged over, and the gaping wound from which they bled would never heal.</p><p>“Suppose that's what they mean by eternal life, huh?” </p><p>The sandstorm outside slowed to a stop as Zumeme exited the cave without their supplies to head back to Ul'dah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Panglossian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and Thancred discuss their son. CW for medical experiments, slight body horror.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really, you don't have to do this. Please, don't. I'm going to be sick, Rex.”</p><p>“Thancred, you do realize our child is dying, right? This is the only chance we have to save them, and by the Twelve, I'm going to take it.”</p><p>Thancred furrowed his brow, “How is Lex going to feel about this? That you're artificially prolonging their life with...these...things?! I hesitate to call them the same race as them.” He stared in contempt at the mass of writhing, headless bodies kept alive only by nutrient syrups and aether manipulators that lined the storage tanks.</p><p>“They never had a life to begin with, Thancred. They've been functioning since Lex's birth, and they do not feel pain whatsoever. They have no capacity to, as I removed their heads early in their incubation. They're the perfect source for replacement organs.”</p><p>“Then...why didn't you replace all of their organs already?”</p><p>“It's not good to replace them all at once. They have to recover between each surgery, and that takes months because of their condition. I've been pacing them and myself.”</p><p>“Are you sure these things don't feel anything? Are you sure this is the only way, Rex? I can ask the other Scions if they know anything about Lex's condition, if there's a cure for it. There has to be!”</p><p>“If you ask them and the chirurgeons of all the land if there's a cure for Lex and there is one, please tell me. I feel terrible that I even had to...had to make what amounts to spare bodies. I will disconnect their life support systems and end their existence if there is a cure.”</p><p>Thancred solemnly nodded, then embraced Rex tightly. Perhaps his optimism and naivete about Lex's illness was clouding his mind, not to mention that the very act of keeping clone bodies alive for organs was disturbing and reprehensible to most. He had to think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex, X'rhun, and X'chai spend some quality time together. CW for hunting and animal death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaand down!”</p><p>Rex rushed from the bush, grabbing at the rabbit they'd felled with a well-placed arrow. A brief check was enough to confirm that the rabbit was dead and that they didn't have to help it along any further. “I think three is enough, don't you, Rhun?”</p><p>The old Miqo'te hefted each of the three rabbits in his gloved hand, “These are large enough, I'd say.”</p><p>“Good, because we're preparing a meal for three. You, me, and our child.”</p><p>“I know,” said X'rhun, “He's been with us for a couple days now. I'm surprised he's...here, and an adult at that.”</p><p>“Time travel is weird, isn't it?” Rex laughed. They tied the rabbits together by the feet to make it easier to carry them back to the cabin, “I have no idea how he did it, or how any of the others did it, but I'm glad to see that they are hale and whole.” They headed toward the cabin, motioning for X'rhun to follow.</p><p>“I'm happy too. I was so sure our son was too frail to live. I was so sure he would die, and I was fully prepared for the worst. Now, knowing he'll be just fine, I'm more than happy.”</p><p>“I'm going to make sure he's well-fed. I've got so much food to cook, so many recipes to try out on him, I can't wait until he tastes all the food I've planned for him. He'll put on some weight, but the boy needs it.”</p><p>“Don't do too much, Rex. He still needs to be in top form for his sword work.” X'rhun poked at the pudge of Rex's stomach, “Though, you seem to manage just fine with your sword work and physique.”</p><p>Rex opened the door, still lofting the rabbits above the ground. “Don't let my stomach deceive you, old man. Anyway, let's get to cooking. Dinner will be in a few hours and I want it to be ready.” They started to prepare the rabbits and the vegetables that would go into the soup, while they directed X'rhun to help shape loaves of bread for the oven.</p><p>“You were going to make a cheesecake too, weren't you?”</p><p>“Already made”, Rex opened up the ice box to show off the delicious creamy sugary treat, “Chocolate sauce and crushed coffee biscuit topping. I can't wait for the both of you to try it.”</p><p>“The boy has no chance of leaving the table hungry, that's for sure.” X'rhun smiled, “Neither will I, it seems.”</p><p>“That's right. I will give you a sad face until you eat at least one bowl of rabbit stew and a slice of the cake.”</p><p>X'chai opened his eyes as the wonderful smell of baking and cooking filled the cabin. He stretched, yawned, and then wandered to the kitchen.</p><p>“Is that...rabbit stew? That bread smells really good, too! Is that...honey bread?” X'chai made grabbing motions toward the oven.</p><p>“It just went into the oven, you can't possibly be so impatient for it”, X'rhun chided, “Step away from the oven or you'll burn yourself. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. There's plenty of leftovers if you want a snack while you wait. So, so many leftovers.”</p><p>It wasn't long before both X'chai and X'rhun were drawn to the icebox to grab some of the leftover crepes with cranberry-peach jam stuffing. Before long, Rex joined in and all three of them demolished that container of stuffed crepes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Free Prompt - Where The Heart Is (Dark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A darker take on yesterday's prompt, Rex performs a heart transplant on Lex. CW for gore, blood, surgery, and unethical stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that's where their heart is coming from. I'm glad this is their last organ transplant before they can start their aetheric treatments. You promise you'll kill these...things after?”</p><p>Rex nodded, cutting into a sedated Lex. “Yes, they've served their purpose. I've killed the rest already, and this one will be dead once I remove the heart anyway. Just keep checking Lex's vitals, Thancred.”</p><p>Thancred resumed his poking and prodding of his unconscious child, ensuring adequate blood and aether flow, “I suppose if they are to survive the treatment, they need this new heart. I'm glad that it's the only organ we needed to replace, that the others are okay as they are.”</p><p>Rex deftly transferred the heart from the last of the surrogate bodies and into Lex, then took the steps to close them up. They flooded the surrogate body with a potent toxin to ensure all tissues were dead.</p><p>“Take the body and the old heart to the incinerator, and I'll monitor Lex from here. Their new heart is working, and strongly at that.”</p><p>Thancred hefted the corpse to the incinerator, then tossed the old heart in almost like an afterthought. He headed to the sink to wash his hands of the grime and gore, reflecting on what he'd just saw. A surrogate body, that once held a heart, so easily disposed of to give his child another shot at life. At least Rex kept their word and destroyed the rest, vowing to not use them again. He snorted a little bit, as if he were about to laugh at the irony – a former street urchin and current assassin being more ethical than a brilliant mind that wanted nothing more than to save his and their child.</p><p>“Lex will be sleeping for quite some time. Urianger will have to start the treatment the next moon, to give their body enough time to adjust to the new organ. Thancred, I'm sorry you had to see what you saw – I should have consulted with more than that one chirurgeon in the beginning. I should've asked Urianger sooner. Those bodies, maybe they could feel pain that they simply couldn't process without the head.”</p><p>Thancred bit his lip, “I forgive you. I know you were just trying to help our child, and it's not like I'm a completely innocent person either. Though, I know you and I will both have to live with this on our conscience for the rest of our lives. In that way, I get off easier as I will not live nearly as long as you.”</p><p>“I've done worse, trust me. The horrible things I've done haunt me, but I still move forward. I still bend rules to benefit myself and those I care about.”</p><p>“Please keep in mind to consult with the rest of the Scions in case there's less unconscionable course of action, just so you have less on your conscience."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Foible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chai clears out a camp of slavers. Graphic violence, death, and mentions of trafficking/slavery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name that the organization gave itself, The White Bloom Boutique, only obscured its true purpose. The purpose that X'chai knew all too well. A name that would imply high-end fashion or goods was instead given to a trafficking ring, the very same one that abducted him and did unspeakable acts to him. He smoothed over the brand on his hip, wincing as he remembered the searing pain of it being put there. Though he knew this wasn't the headquarters of the Boutique, it still held a high number of the traffickers.</p><p>His eyes fell to the guards in the front of the 'warehouse'. They paced, hummed, hawed, and fiddled with their pistols. The one in the middle thumped his heavy axe down into the soil. As the brutish guard hefted his axe from the dirt, Chai made his move. He drove his rapier deep into the man's chest, pulled it out again, and stabbed through the second guard's head in one swift movement. Twirling around, he was able to catch his blade against the neck of the third, and with a well-timed stab, pierced a vital blood vessel and caused him to bleed out.</p><p>The young Miqo'te stepped back to assess the situation and figure out his next move. He couldn't just waltz into the compound with spells and blade swinging – that was a sure way to kill not only himself but the people he resolved to save. He would need some subterfuge, or maybe old-fashioned stealth. Stealth seemed the riskier but easier option, but he took it anyway.</p><p>He was thankful that the upper portions of Vylbrand had heavy jungle cover, not only for stealth but for its lush scent. The dewy foliage had a smell that, while delicate, still covered over the pungent coppery blood odor even for his heightened hunter's senses. In any other moment it would be a hindrance, but right now it was a blessing.</p><p>Creeping forward, Chai made his way deeper into the compound. As he encountered the slavers, he fried them with thunder or blew them away with the power of wind. If he had enough of a charge, he'd ram his blade straight through them. He was surprised at how easy it all seemed – no one seemed to put up much of a fight at all. Even deeper into the compound, the challenge posed was underwhelming.</p><p>In the room where the prisoners were kept, the head slaver was in the process of putting down one of the prisoners. Chai wasted no time launching his spells, which appeared to do little. It was when he looked closely that he saw tiny waves, a ward. No matter, he had his sword. He leaped into the air and brought his rapier down...</p><p>SNAP</p><p>The rapier snapped at the foible. His first rapier, a gift from Mholi'to, now useless in his hands. He had to think quickly. The broken end of the sword was still lodged in the man, which meant that maybe he had a conduit that he could use to bypass the ward. Launching several spells in a row, he focused entirely on the blade, which started to burrow deeper into the man's shoulder. The slaver pierced through Chai's hand with his lance, which earned him a shock when the Miqo'te grabbed the broken point with the other and forced another Verthunder through it.</p><p>The battle continued, with both Chai and the trafficker bloodied. Chai barely dodged a double lance attack, and in turn his own attack was dodged. He had to finish this now – he couldn't play this game of attrition that he had no way of winning. He grabbed onto the broken rapier point once more, but instead of sending a spell through it, he pushed it in further until it completely disappeared.</p><p>The slaver coughed, then fell over. It was done and Chai was now able to free the prisoners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Argy-Bargy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dulia-Mao gets put in her place. CW for language.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow! Qeshi! Nunsi! Stop! Ow!”</p><p>“Calm down, Your Majesty. You wanted your hair to your waist, so it's going to take at least an hour of styling a day lest it tangle! Hold still!”</p><p>Dulia-Mao struggled against the two Mystel women who were tugging and combing through her hair. Qeshi-Lea and Nunsi-Lea were two sisters who Dulia-Mao employed as handmaidens, long-suffering from their mistress's attitude.</p><p>“You want to look good, yes? Then hold still!” Nunsi had the least patience of the two, while her sister seemed calmer. “Gods, you act like the age of your current self in this time – a toddler! A horrible, spoiled little toddler!”</p><p>“Fine! Just chop it all off, then! You're a real pain!”</p><p>Nunsi looked to Qeshi, then looked back to Dulia. She grabbed a pair of scissors, briefly considering jamming it into her own neck, or in the back of her charge's head. She lifted the long, shimmering locks and started cutting.</p><p>“Ow! What the hell are you doing?! Ah! My hair! My golden mane! Why did you...?” Dulia-Mao choked and sputtered as she saw her new hairstyle in the mirror. Despite her hair being shortened due to Nunsi's building rage, it still looked fantastic.</p><p>Before Dulia-Mao could open her mouth, Nunsi spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulder.</p><p>“Listen, I don't give a rat's arse if you are my employer. I WILL quit if you don't stop your bullshit, and my sister will quit too. I KNOW you feel special, I KNOW you have a huge burden on your shoulders. That doesn't mean that you get to boss us around, that you get to abuse us! I've had enough. You poison everything you touch! EVERYTHING! With your shite attitude!”</p><p>Dulia-Mao's jaw dropped, “I...I...”</p><p>“I will NOT accept an apology until you prove to me that you can change. If you don't, not only will you not have us, you'll push away your family, your friends...look at poor Tamet! She went to bed crying one night because you abandoned her in Fanow to spend time with a strange girl. A girl you only knew for one SWIVING hour!”</p><p>“But...she was cute...”</p><p>“YOU ABANDONED YOUR SISTER! FOR A GIRL YOU ONLY KNEW FOR ONE HOUR! ONE SWIVING HOUR!”</p><p>It was at that time that Qeshi left the room, her sister's screaming too much for her.</p><p>“I guess I really messed up, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, yes you did. First thing I'd do is apologize to every single family member of yours, then apologize to my sister, then to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Shuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dulia-Mao mixes up her dates, or so it seems. CW for derogatory/sexist language, violence, and blood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have a lady caller, dear! Oh! Two!”</p><p>Dulia-Mao panicked as she heard her father's voice. TWO ladies? She was so sure she'd scheduled her dates so it wouldn't happen. She shouted back “Just a minute!” as she pulled her favourite dress on and shuffled through her “date cards”, the cards on which she wrote all the dates she scheduled and when they would be. It didn't help that the cards were in no particular order to begin with, though she had been careful up until now. Frustrated, she quickly threw some makeup before she made her way to the door.</p><p>Her eyes widened. Two women fought, clawing and biting at each other while speaking obscenities and ripping each other's outfits. Words like “whore”, “bitch”, “slut” being thrown carelessly around. Mao-Ladd's clothing was torn and his face was bleeding from trying to break up the fight. Dulia-Mao swallowed and approached the two.</p><p>“Hey you two!”</p><p>The two women stopped fighting long enough to look up at her and separate. Both were rather bloody and only in their underwear from tearing each other's clothes off. </p><p>The redhead Viis spoke first, “What's the idea of this? Why is she here?” She narrowed her eyes at Dulia-Mao, “I thought I was the only one!”</p><p>The black-haired Galdjent looked to the Viis, “What are you doing here? She asked me out on a date! I oughta wring your little neck, bitch!”</p><p>Dulia-Mao panicked, “I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...uhhh....I thought I...”</p><p>The Viis shrugged, “Why don't we just kick her ass? She deserves it more than I do – I didn't know she asked you out!” She cracked her knuckles, “She won't have such a pretty face once we finish with her.”</p><p>Mao-Ladd perked, “Now now, it was an honest mistake! I don't think my daughter meant to lead you both on like that.”</p><p>“This was her third date with me”, the Viis replied.</p><p>“Her second with me”, the Galdjent inched toward Dulia-Mao, “If you apologize now, we'll make sure you get to a chirurgeon before you choke on your own teeth.”</p><p>“Please, no! I'm so sorry. Lynwren! Qilna! Please don't hurt me...”</p><p>The two laughed and high-fived, leaving Dulia-Mao confused.</p><p>“Nah, you're not worth it. We tricked you and hurt your father, which is enough for us. Qilna, we really put on a show, didn't we?”</p><p>Qilna chuckled, “Yeah. Lynwren and I have been friends for years! We knew something was up when it appeared that we were talking about the same person when describing our dates. We'd never break up a lifelong friendship for someone like you.”</p><p>Dulia-Mao blinked as the two left, mouth open.</p><p>“We're going to have a talk. I know you're of age but you're making horrible choices.” Mao-Ladd wiped some blood from his nose and readjusted his glasses, “Come see me in my office at the Hortorium.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Beam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short little thing with Rex and G'raha. Might be slightly spoily.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex leaned against the Crystal Tower, staring into G'raha's eyes. “You said you heard something from here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. A distress signal straight into my head.”</p><p>“What did it sound like?”</p><p>G'raha had a thousand-yalm stare, “Manifold voices crying out for you, maybe for us. I had visions of blood, a world breaking apart. A cold void.”</p><p>“My world. You saw my world.”</p><p>The Seeker fiddled with his bobby pins, “That...that was Ochten? The entire world, just gone in the blink of an eye, just like that. You said you could've stopped it?”</p><p>“I might have been able to, had things worked out that way. Obviously, they didn't – the last artifact of the Ragnarok Protocol had been destroyed.”</p><p>Beams of sunlight played off of the crystalline walls, reflecting on Rex and G'raha's faces.</p><p>“Just like the signal is the Sun”, Rex whispered under their breath, “Its beams reached us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G'raha has something to confess to X'rhun. CW for Shadowbringers spoilers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G'raha blushed, sighed, and found himself staring. He wondered, while pushing a piece of fried dodo with his fork, how Rex had such confidence to confess their love for multiple people (himself included). He found himself staring at the vermilion-clad Miqo'te across from him, who thankfully didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"So, you've had territory in another world? Interesting."</p><p>G'raha didn't even hear the question X'rhun asked him, couldn't hear it over the thrumming in his ears. He cleared his throat and spoke up, “Rex, my light and darkness, how did you muster up the courage to confess to X'rhun, here?”</p><p>Rex grinned, “Interesting question, Raha. I simply wished. I wished for the courage, and I wished for his love. Not all wishes come true, but I was so lucky that this one did.” They jostled X'rhun gently with their elbow, “So, Raha, why did you ask? Thinking of adding another to our already huge family?”</p><p>G'raha blushed, shaking his head. “Just curious.” Secretly, he began to wish. His mind drifted to X'rhun, imagining how silky soft that long hair would feel twined around his fingers. He imagined the gentle musk of X'rhun's cologne surrounding him and drawing him into a warm embrace. G'raha's desires filled his heart such that he ached for them to manifest right then and now.</p><p>“Ah? What are you...?”</p><p>X'rhun's voice snapped G'raha back to reality. It was then that G'raha realized that he had reached across the table and stroked the other Miqo'te's hand. He blushed and pulled his hand away, but it seemed to be too late. X'rhun was staring, tilting his head.</p><p>“Is there something you want to tell me?”</p><p>G'raha's heart pounded in his ears. He swallowed but his throat still felt drier than the Sagolii in the summer, and his cheeks and ears hotter than the Bowl of Embers.</p><p>“I have but one wish, X'rhun, and that is to love you like Rex does. I love Rex, and Rex loves us both, but I want to love you as well. I want you, my vermilion sorcerer!”</p><p>X'rhun eyed Rex, who gave him an enthusiastic nod of approval. He gazed at the younger Miqo'te and smiled, “Raha, I accept your love and willingly give you my own.” He slid his chair to the other side of the table, then leaned in for a kiss. G'raha kissed him passionately and pulled himself onto X'rhun's lap, running his fingers through those soft white locks which felt much silkier than in his imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. When Pigs Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thancred asks Sidurgu out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You think he'll like me back?”</p><p>“Tch, when pigs fly. What do you want to drink?”</p><p>Thancred paused. He had no idea why he even asked the bartender at the Forgotten Knight the question, nor why he expected any answer but 'no'. He shook his head, “No drink for now. Gotta work my magic.”</p><p>Standing at a table across the tavern was a heavily-armoured Auri man and a small Elezen girl. Thancred strode over confidently, putting on a charming smile that was immediately wiped from his face when the Au Ra turned his head and asked “What do you want?”</p><p>Thancred's face fell. All the pick up lines he had in reserve fell straight from his brain, and all he could do was stammer as the Au Ra looked at him quizzically. A single word finally fell from his mouth.</p><p>“Date?”</p><p>The Au Ra crooked his brow, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I think you're really fetching, and I want to go on a date with you. What do you say?”</p><p>“I must stay here and guard my charge.”</p><p>“You can bring her along, or we can stay here and get to know each other here. I'll even buy the food and drink, my treat.”</p><p>“I'll take you up on that”, the Au Ra still didn't smile but seemed more accepting of the idea, “Though, I can't date a person I don't know the name of.”</p><p>“Thancred Waters.”</p><p>“Sidurgu Orl.”</p><p>Thancred smiled, "That's a great name - masculine, tough, just like you."</p><p>"You flatterer. You must prove yourself a worthy lover before I fall for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Free Prompt - Hecatomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamet witnesses a disturbing sight. CW for ritual suicide, death, poisoning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamet hid among the boughs of a tree overlooking the Qitana Ravel, watching and waiting. Among the scattered Ronkan pillars were a group of 100 people, Tamet was supposed to be the 101st. This group, the Blood of the Night, was her former religious circle that she'd left when she'd heard of the slaughter they committed in the woods. For a group that was supposed to stand for the balance of the forest, they destroyed their way to that end.</p><p>She looked on as the leader started to chant, and one of the high priestesses filled a bowl with the contents of a number of bottles. The bowl was large enough to serve absolutely everyone that was gathered in the area. Tamet connected the dots quickly as she placed the shapes of the bottles to ones she'd seen before: many of the bottles were poisons, while the largest one was a sweet cordial that could mask even the most bitter poisons.</p><p>Each person was given a glass of the concoction, and Tamet counted herself lucky that she wasn't among them anymore. The deaths of all of the Blood of the Night members was excruciating, disturbing to watch: they foamed at the mouth, coughed blood, rolled around in agony, and finally went stiff and still. The whole process took at least two minutes, more if the person had only half the cup, yet a lower dose still guaranteed death. One hundred corpses now litter the ground below Tamet, who fought the urge to be sick. She turned around once she was sure no one was still alive, then headed back to Fanow to report to her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Irenic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tamet calms an angry elemental. Mention of animal death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamet leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as she was about to go to sleep. Though she finally drifted off into that starry night, she was still a vigilant sleeper that would be roused at the smallest tumult in the forest.</p><p>Not far into the night, her long ears swiveled to find the source of a harsh screeching. Picking up her spear, she crept along the treeline near Fort Gohn, watching. The forest was practically dead, nothing stirring at all, except...</p><p>Except an unfortunate elemental enraged by one too many animals killed in the forest without a proper ceremony and offering. Her spear would do no good here, and there would be no good to be had from killing this elemental. Instead, she observed the element – wind. She needed to commune with the wind and soothe this errant elemental before any widespread destruction could occur.</p><p>She started to hum an ancient Ronkan melody while arranging stones in concentric circles. She prayed in the middle of the circle, then reached out to the elemental. The being, less enraged but now curious, approached her. She continued to hum, then finally spoke:</p><p>“Oh elemental of the winds, I apologize on behalf of my kin for our trespasses. I bear an offering of umbles for you.”</p><p>She reached into her pocket and offered a dried strip of liver to the elemental; it took the strip then floated off into the distance, presumably satisfied until the next time the forest was carelessly harvested from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Paternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>X'rhun rushes home to help save his infant son. Mentions of death, vomit, and illness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The middle-aged Miqo'te swallowed, eyeing the rickety door. He heard crying on the other side, that of an infant. He did not knock, nor did he announce his presence; he simply opened the door once he fished the key from under the Moogle-shaped topiary.</p><p>As he made his way inside, his ears swiveled as if to pick up where the crying came from, yet he did not hear it. He heard nothing, save for soft humming and the squeaks of a concerned Moogle. He attempted to go further but was stopped by a pair of blond Miqo'te manning the counter in front of the door.</p><p>“Password please”, the male Miqo'te hissed, shoving his slender hand outward.</p><p>“Are you joking? It's me, X'rhun! You both know me”, the elder Miqo'te growled, exasperated.<br/>“You're practically a stranger around here, you know. That child of yours? I'd be surprised if he even knew who you were”, the female Miqo'te shouted. She motioned as if she were about to climb the counter to throttle X'rhun. Her brother held her back.</p><p>“C'norha, he's not worth it.” He looked to X'rhun, “Password, please.”</p><p>“Great Destroyer.”</p><p>The two Miqo'te stepped aside, with C'norha speaking first, “I'm surprised you even knew it. C'rhel, thanks for that. Don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to stop me.”</p><p>X'rhun didn't hear the rest of the conversation between C'norha and C'rhel as he descended down to the cellar level and into the lounge area. On one of the couches, near the orchestrion, was Rex. The Au Ra cradled a tiny infant in their arms, which they had lovingly bundled in an antelope fur blanket.</p><p>“Is that Chai?”</p><p>Rex nodded, “He missed you. The whole time you were gone, he cried. He cried until he cried himself to sleep, then he'd wake up and cry more. Rinse and repeat. He threw up a lot after eating because he strained himself so badly. I'm surprised that he hasn't died – we had to get medical intervention at one point.”</p><p>A tear traced itself down X'rhun's cheek, “I didn't realize...”</p><p>“I know, teaching the art of red magic to people is important. Reviving a nigh-lost art that you've invested so much into – so much blood, sweat, and tears. I get it. But, leaving your son for that? Why couldn't you stay? At least until he's old enough to understand.”</p><p>X'rhun sniffled, “I'm already forty-three, nearly forty-four. I haven't many years left in the mortal world. Even less that I will be able to use my magic and teach it effectively. How many years until he would understand my long absences? Would it be age five? Ten? I'd be looking at delaying my mission until I am in my fifties, at least.”</p><p>“Rhun, did you ever consider that other people could pass on the art of the Red Mage? Hells, I'll do it myself if it's that important to you. I'm sure our baby boy has seen enough of me that he would be okay with me going for a little bit. Other people can spread the art of red magic, but Chai only has one father.”</p><p>“I-I...”</p><p>“The conjurers in Gridania said that if he went on another fortnight like this, possibly even less than that, he would perish. He's fragile and literally dying of a broken heart. Your only son is dying, and you won't even save his life. You and I are his world, and if we fail him, we're no better than abusers.”</p><p>X'rhun swallowed hard, burying his face in his hands, “You're right. I'm not going to fail him any longer – he's my son, and if saving his life means I abstain from my pilgrimage, so be it.”</p><p>Rex cracked a smile, then handled the small bundle to X'rhun. He carefully cradled the bundle in one arm while he stroked the baby's cheek with a finger. He was surprised to find a small pink heart on the boy's right cheek.</p><p>“Was that...always there?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>X'rhun finally sat down by Rex, “This marking on his cheek. The heart.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's a birth mark. He was born with it.”</p><p>X'rhun held the child to his chest, close to his heart, “I think he needs this most of all. He was born of our love, he was made to love, and he was made for love. This mark, it just proves it. No wonder...”</p><p>“Hm? You kinda trailed off there.”</p><p>“No wonder his little heart broke when I was gone. I'm sorry, son. I love you.”</p><p>The infant Miqo'te opened his eyes, one blue and one silver. For the first time in a while, he seemed happy. His small, pudgy hand tugged X'rhun's red tabard.</p><p>“There's someone else who wants to see you. She's in her room, but I can bring her out. Seems you're occupied.”</p><p>Rex was only gone for a minute, but behind them was a familiar blonde-haired girl. She had been napping or had studied herself into a nap, judging by her bleary eyes.</p><p>“Arya? Is that really you?”</p><p>“Dad!” Arya ran to X'rhun and hugged him tightly, though carefully as to not jostle Chai too much. She cooed as she pulled away to gawk at the small child, giggling when he sneezed after she booped his nose.</p><p>“My little brother is so adorable! He's gonna grow up big and strong, and we'll teach him red magic, won't we?”</p><p>“That's right, Arya, but one step at a time. The babe has to learn how to walk before he can run, just like you did.”</p><p>Rex teared up at the reunion, sitting beside X'rhun so they could dangle their fingers in front of Chai's face. The tiny Miqo'te grabbed at the fingers and giggled when he grabbed one.</p><p>“He's our treasure, Rhun. I'm so happy you returned to be his dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Splinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>X'chai learns how to walk. Mentions injuries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah! That's it! You're walking! Grip tight on my fingers. Good job, Chai!”</p><p>The first shaky steps were always the most daunting for any youngster, but for a Miqo'te, it was especially frustrating as their feline ancestry tempted them into walking on all fours instead. Chai's uneasy foray into walking was eased somewhat by the presence of the young Hyur woman who held him upright by allowing him to grip her fingers.</p><p>“Aaaah...aaahhhh!”</p><p>“Is that so, Chai? Tell me more!” Arya held back a squeal at how adorable her baby brother was, and at the prospect of him saying his first word. She wondered what his first word would be – would it be 'cennend'? 'Daddy'? Maybe even 'sister'? 'Cennend' was difficult for an infant brain to negotiate, let alone for an underdeveloped mouth to speak, so it was unlikely. She encouraged the boy's development in any way she was able, including speaking actual words to him. Her favourite phrase to use was “tell me more” - while he might not know what it meant now, it would open up so many dialogues when he finally did.</p><p>The small boy's ears twitched and he waggled the cottony stump that was his tail – he confidently pulled ahead of Arya, letting go of her hand. His first unaided steps brought him close to the wooden table where Rhun and Rex were having cups of tea and observing their young son and their much older daughter. Arya could not, for the life of her, figure out what was going on in the young Miqo'te's head as he slammed his chubby hands as hard as he could on the wooden table. The boy wobbled back, his face growing red as he wailed in pain. </p><p>Arya, Rex, and Rhun all rushed to the boy's side to examine his hands – the table left several tiny splinters in his hands, the area around them angry and inflamed. Rex took a pair of surgical tweezers from a nearby stand and extracted the splinters one by one until they all appeared to be gone. Rhun used a Vercure to heal and soothe Chai's hands, while Arya planted kisses on his forehead for comfort. Soon enough, Chai was babbling happily and relaxing in Arya's arms.</p><p>“Aaaah? Aaaww...aaawwww....Awwwwya.”</p><p>“Rex, did you hear that?”</p><p>“Yeah. Chai just said his first word, didn't he?”</p><p>“He said my name! Aww! I love you, Chai!” Arya held Chai closer, practically squeezing him in a hug, “I'm so proud of you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>